


[podfic] Dinner Date

by huldrejenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Romantic Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/pseuds/huldrejenta
Summary: Harry asked Draco out on a date and Draco doesn't know what to make of it. But the date doesn't appear to be a prank, so what now?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[podfic] Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acGranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dinner Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269590) by [acGranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/pseuds/acGranger). 



> Dear acGranger, when I went through your fics to find a story for podficcing, I was immediately drawn to this sweet fic. It's like a cup of warm cocoa or a fluffy blanket, which is exactly what I needed. I hope you enjoy this reading, with my Norwegian accent and all. Happy Holidays!

**Podfic Length:** 8:37 minutes

**Streaming link (Google Drive):** [DinnerDatemp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oKlBHOOdsmC5X1l_Mxfy7FttqK0TPy2t/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
